Cuatro Navidades
by Connie1
Summary: Este fic fue escrito para el Reto Cuatro Navidades en el foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
1. Dorea BlackPotter

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, lamentablemente son de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling. :(_

**_Los personajes que me tocaron fueron: Dorea Black, James Potter, Ernie Mcmillan y Molly Weasley II_**

Sin Más preámbulo, la historia:

**_Dorea Black_**

Dorea Black miró por la ventana de su mansión. Corría el año 1960, y esa Noche Buena prometía ser protagonista de una de las mayores nevadas en décadas. La señora Black, que hacía unos años había cambiado su apellido a Potter y su estado civil a "casada", tocó su vientre con dulzura, con anhelo. Cinco meses atrás había recibido la noticia de que iba a ser madre.

Su esposo, Charlus Potter, había quedado tan impactado que parecía hechizado por un _petrificus_ de lo quieto que estaba. Pero cuando se recuperó, tomó a su esposa en brazos giró y giró hasta que ambos cayeron (mareados) sobre la cama matrimonial, respirando agitadamente. _Su primer hijo..._ Ambos sabían que no iba a ser fácil acostumbrarse a ser padres, pero podrían con ello. Siempre que estuvieran juntos.

Dorea volvió la vista hacia el interior de la sala en la que estaba. Iba a ser el dormitorio del bebé. Del bebé o de _la _bebé. No sabía cuál de los dos iba a ser todavía, no quería matar la sorpresa. Pero eso no impedía hacer apuestas acerca de que sexo tendría el bebé. Nada de eso. Al contrario, era frecuente ver a Charlus diciendo que iban a tener una hija, una preciosa hija igualita a su mamá, mientras que Dorea mostraba su clara preferencia por un varón, aunque al final fueran a querer a su hijo fuera lo que fuera.

La señora Potter merodeó por la habitación unos minutos más, con paso lento y comedido, antes de que una elfina domestica fuese a avisarle que la cena estaba lista. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, se encontró con un papel prolijamente doblado en el piso frente a sus pies. Con cuidado lo tomó y leyó la frase anotada en el. Una sonrisa pícara adornó su rostro mientras replicaba en un grito que seguro iba a escuchar su destinatario: "¡No va a ser una niña, Charlus!. Deja de insistir"

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado! Las sexies Pottericas dejen review, porfis! Como regalito de Navidad!


	2. James Potter

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, lamentablemente son de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling. :(_

**_Los personajes que me tocaron fueron: Dorea Black, James Potter, Ernie Mcmillan y Molly Weasley II_**

Sin Más preámbulo, la historia:

_**James Potter:**_

James Potter era uno de esos chicos que podrían tener como segundo nombre el de Carismático. Sus amigos lo querían, sus conocidos lo adoraban y todo Hogwarts admiraba su habilidad en el Quidditch, Sin embargo, había una persona que no le daba ni la hora: Lilliane Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor.

Aunque no lo demostrase, una pequeña parte del ego del chico Potter se resentía al no poder tener la atención de la pelirroja. Especialmente siendo que eran de la misma casa y se tenían que ver todos, **TODOS** los días en todas las clases. También estaba implicado el factor "Amor" en todo este asunto, pero el moreno ya mencionado no lo quería incluir en la ecuación.

Su último plan de "C.A.N.A.P.E." (**C**onquista **A**morosa de **N**eurótica **A**sesina de **P**otter, osea **E**vans - _Si no lo adivinaron son unos Muggles_), no había ido muy bien, la verdad sea dicha. Luego de haber colgado a Snivellus patas para arriba en el aire para atraer la atención de la pelirroja, la chica en cuestión lo mandó a freír espárragos.

Esa Navidad sería diferente. Había planificado todo _cuidadosamente _y todo estaba orquestado para que en el momento en que Lilly Evans-futura-Potter abriese su regalo, el camino estuviese abierto para que saltase sobre James gritando que quería ser su esposa y madre de sus hijos.

Miró el reloj y notó que faltaban pocos minutos. Era ya la mañana del 25 de Diciembre y todos los alumnos estaban levantandose y abriedo sus regalos. Desde la habitación de mujeres se escuchó un airado grito que seguro había retumbado por todo el castillo. **"¡POTTER!"**

De vuelta en la habitación de los chicos, Cornamenta frunció el ceño confundido y se preguntó por qué diablos no le gustaría a Lilly la ropa interior que le había comprado, a instancias de Sirius. Con rapidez tomó su escoba y salió volando por la ventana, a tiempo para escapar de una enfurecida pelirroja que irrumpía en el cuarto de los Merodeadores con un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje en sus manos y una expresión que hubiese amedrentado al más valiente.

* * *

L s sexies Potteric s lean esto dejen review Plis! De regalo de navidad?

A cambio yo les mando por correo postal un clon de su pesonaje favorito de HP, con moño y todo! Oferta limitada! Deje su review Ya.


	3. Ernie Macmillan

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, lamentablemente son de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling. :(_

**_Los personajes que me tocaron fueron: Dorea Black, James Potter, Ernie Mcmillan y Molly Weasley II_**

Sin Más preámbulo, la historia:

**_Ernie Mcmillan:_**

Solo dos eran los principales hobbies de éste Hufflepuff: las figuritas de las ranas de chocolate e intercambiarlas con su mejor amiga, Hannah Abbott. Eran las dos únicas pasiones que tenía desde que poseía memoria.

Pero desde que su mejor amiga se había casado con el héroe de guerra Neville Longbottom sus Navidades y sus días en general estaban ocupados con su marido y la hija de ambos. Ernie extrañaba sus Navidades en Hogwarts, sentados junto al fuego, comparando cromos de las ranas de chocolate y decidiendo a que mago y/o bruja famosos se parecerían cuando crecieran.

Ahora esos tiempos se habían ido y el ex-Hufflepuff pasaba sus navidades solo... o ¿no?. Una lechuza llamó su atención al otro lado de la ventana y él la dejó pasar. Era una invitación a cenar con los señores Longbottom. Quizás esa Navidad no fuese tan solitaria después de todo.

Cogió su abrigo del perchero y su monedero de la mesa del comedor. Tendría que hacer unas compras navideñas si iba a vistar a su vieja amiga y a su familia.

* * *

Las sexies Potteric s lean esto dejen review Plis! De regalo de navidad?

A cambio yo les mando por correo postal un clon de su pesonaje favorito de HP, con moño y todo! Oferta limitada! Deje su review Ya.


	4. Molly Weasley II

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, lamentablemente son de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling. :(_

**_Los personajes que me tocaron fueron: Dorea Black, James Potter, Ernie Mcmillan y Molly Weasley II_**

Sin Más preámbulo, la historia:

**_Molly Weasley II_**

Molly Weasley era lo que se definiría como una belleza exótica. Rizos pelirrojos enmarcaban su delicado y, todavía, aniñado rostro, coronado por unos ojos azules impresionantes. Su hermana Lucy probablemente notaría en ellos (en ese momento) un brillo febril, pero no se debía a ninguna enfermedad o dolecia. Ironicamente, su causa era el primer gran malestar que ha aquejado al hombre desde tiempos inmemoriales: el amor.

Así es, nuestra pequeña Weasley estaba enamorada... Solo que él no lo sabía. La verdad es que como pertenecían a distintas casas no coincidían más que en las clases y en el Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, en las clases de Encantamientos ambos se sentaban juntos y eran esos los momentos que más disfrutaban ambos.

La pluma de Molly patinó rauda por el pergamino nuevo sobre la mesa, intentando plasmar los sentimientos de su dueña. Ojalá que fuese suficiente esa simple nota para dar a entenderlos al destinatario de la misma. Las palabras escritas siempre habían sido su fuerte, más que las habladas y se alegraba de ello en ese momento.

Con un ultimo firulete bajo su firma dio por terminada su nota y la dobló cuidadosamente. Su lechuza, "_Taryn", _tomó el recado y se lanzó a la nevada noche para entregarlo. La no tan pequeña Weasley la miró mientras desaparecía y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para la cena de Navidad.

En otro lugar del castillo, Lysander recibía la nota de su amiga y con el corazón turbado por una emoción desconocida la leía.

* * *

L s sexies Potteric s lean esto dejen review Plis! De regalo de Reyes?

A cambio yo les mando por correo postal un clon de su pesonaje favorito de HP, con moño y todo! Oferta limitada! Deje su review Ya.


End file.
